1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor shading device of the type and size suitable for use outdoor environment or like, and more particularly to an outdoor shading device with a renewable power system so that the outdoor shading device can collect the energy from natural resources, such as sunlight or wind, and convert it into the electrical power for electronic devices such as light, video, and fan etc.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor shading device are usually provided in a campground, on a beach, or in the back yard of the house to give a pleasant shade for a user under the sun. Usually, the user uses the outdoor shading device especially on a sunshine day to prevent the sun directly pours on the user and coolers the temperature. Meanwhile, the user may want to listen to the music through a portable music player, charging the cell phone, or turning on the portable fan etc. Accordingly, a solar power system is provided at the outdoor shading device such as outdoor umbrella for storing the solar power during the day time, so that the outdoor umbrella also provides the power source for the electronic devices without any extension cores. The stored power can be also used during the night time to provide an illumination system under the shading device. Conventionally, the solar panel mounts on the top of the umbrella to collect the solar power. However, the area of the solar panel is relatively small and hard to adjust the angle aligning with the sun to gain the maximum energy. Also, the existed auto angle adjust solar panel is provided at the outdoor umbrella, but the cost is high, the structure is complicated, and it is easy to be broken.
Moreover, such outdoor shading device with solar power system may not provide enough power sources for the electrical devices. The area of the solar panel is limited and not easy to adjust the panel toward the sun to get the efficiency solar power.